Letters
by RaiLei
Summary: oneshot There was twenty six letters, twenty six memories to share togather. Roxette 'He always made her feel better he brightened up her day, just like she did his.'


**L E T T E R S**

**-----**

**A**

Alphabet Cereal – their favourite kind. It amused them when they were little, the letters swirling in the milk as they spun their spoons around. Although the small cereal letters didn't crackle and pop like Rice Krispies did, they could remember there mom's teaching them the letters of the Alphabet. The cereal would be spread out across the table, mom pointing out the letters and forming words.

**B**

Best Friends, everyone's got one. One? No, scratch that, three. The three of them had met in kindergarten and had soon after become each others best friends. They were all complete opposites. One was shy, one was a bookworm, one was never without the comfort of food, while the last was always rather outgoing, breaking them out of their respective shells. It was an unspoken rule that he was to become their groups' leader.

**C**

Chocolate coloured hair – that made him smile. When the sunlight hit her hair just at the right angle, her hair would light up. He remembered when he told her that, she laughed at him, saying he thought of food too much. He responded by taking a whiff of her hair, it didn't smell like chocolate – it smelled floral.

**D**

The Displinary Committee – or as they called them; the bullies. The three of them owned the Sandlot, owning in the summers Struggle matches the town put on. Seifer was their leader, and undefeated champion. Fuujin and Raijin were always at his side; god help you if you went off and disturbed the peace.

**E**

Education was her love; she loved the complex questions that meant you had to think outside of the box. He'd shake his head and laugh as he would find her immersed in complex math questions as she slaved over her homework on Friday night. She'd just smile back at him, telling him that he'd be swamped on Sunday. She was always right, but she'd still help him out with his homework Sunday afternoon. He'd smile; she'd be a great teacher when she grew up . . . that was her dream.

**F**

Fuu, or to the few that knew her real well; Fuujin. She was the oddest girl within Twilight Town who hardly ever spoke. She had few words – but the few she said always packed a punch. With the way she held herself, her silver locks covering her left eye, her right eye piercing through those who looked her way. They tried to avoid Fuujin where possible; no girl had ever had the guts to hang out with Seifer . . .

**G**

Green eyes; when she was really happy about something, her eyes would light up like small emeralds. They always showed her emotions; they were a window to her soul. She'd laugh at him awkwardly telling him to stop staring so intently. His response would be to raise a hand, running his finger tip underneath her eyes, telling her that he loved her that way. He'd frown when he found her crying one day on Sunset Hill – he tried to make her laugh. The tears didn't suit her; they clouded up the window to her soul, he didn't like it.

**H**

Hayner was one of their best friends, and the leader of their little group. They met him when they were starting kindergarten; he was the type of kid who would do anything for anyone. The terms Energetic and Outgoing had to be the best way to explain him in a nutshell. He brought their ragtag group together, for that, they were thankful for. The four were nearly inseparable. Unfortunately, he was known to have a big mouth, which got the Displinary Committee on their case most days.

**I**

Ice Cream – especially Sea Salt! That was their favourite kind and it was special only to the residence of Twilight Town. The Ice Cream always tasted pretty salty and sugary sweet at first, but, they couldn't deny it. Sea Salt Ice Cream pure, salty delight ♥♥. It tasted the best when someone was sad – like that time her parents had to put her kitty down – or when the stress of High School homework just got too much to handle. They always laughed when they had the ice cream, they ate it faster then they should have.

Talk about a brain freeze.

**J**

The Job posting board within the Tram Common and Market Square were always a hot spot. It was just odd jobs – ones adults didn't want to do – but, they got snapped up quickly. He loved the quick jobs – Poster Duty and Mail Delivery – he would do anything to get on his skateboard and get paid for it. She on the other hand, most she noticed, spoke more towards the males. However, she did help out with the Grandstander's tricks some times. She hoped to find out the science behind it, hoping she could do something similar.

**K**

Kindergarten – that was when they all first met, they had been inseparable ever since. They laughed as they thought back to the memory, they were all so different. Hayner, he was the outgoing one, always the loudest and would do anything for anyone. Then there was Pence, he was pushed aside by the others, a Sea-Salt Ice Cream never far from his hand. Roxas was shy, never one to come out of his little shell. Olette stood apart from them, the only girl in the group, her doll in hand, a book never out of her reach.

**L**

One of the many wonders of the urban town was the landscape view from the top of Sunset Hill. Many claimed the wonder of Sunset Hill was the mysterious purple train that ran on the tracks, but was always empty. She lived on Sunset Terrace and loved to watch the sunset set against the horizon, it was breathtaking. She, in turn, wanted to show him the view one night. He agreed without missing a beat, he'd do anything for her. As the sun set, he agreed it was . . . though he wasn't looking at that, but her.

. . . _Simply_ **_breathtaking _**. . .

**M**

The Twilight Mansion was located in the alcove of trees outside of the Tram Common. They visited it when they were ten; they backed out at the iron gates . . . she didn't want to go any further. He wasn't going to push her, they returned to the town, money jingling in their pockets for Sea Salt ice cream. They returned with their friends at sixteen, she only went along with the plan as she would follow him till the end.

**N**

When they were fifteen they went through the idea that sleepovers were cool – so what if they were both of the opposite sex! This time around, he was sleeping over at her house, finding something that he found a bit amusing. When he asked her about it, she froze up and blushed profusely, mumbling incoherently. Eventually he got a straight answer out of her; _Nightmares_. She had a bought of nightmares a month ago – he always left in her nightmare, swallowed up by the darkness, leading her there, alone and lost – she hadn't like the thought of him leaving. She created a small plush figure of him in her _Home Ec_ class, believing that if he did leave, she would still have that item to remind her of him.

**O**

Olette was the only girl in their small ragtag group; she was also the one that managed to hold them all together. Sure, they agreed that her talk of homework could sometimes ruin the mood, but they should have expected that. What other kind of kindergarten kid liked to read junior novels for fun at recess? If they had thought of that, they could have avoided the constant reminded of homework . . . but, without Olette, they'd just be three immature guys hanging out.

**P**

Pence was the last member to join their group, they met him near the end of kindergarten. Pence was the roundest of their group, a Sea Salt ice cream never far from his hand. Granted, that's what made him such a target from the other kids. He eventually grew out of that stage, but he still had an urge to get an ice cream ever time the ice cream truck drove past them. You could always count on Pence for loose change in case you didn't have any munny, that's why everyone said he had a heart of gold.

**Q**

No matter what happened, or how old she got, every time she got on the train from Sunset Plaza to Sunset Station, she would always get queasy. She'd shut her emerald eyes, hands clasped in her lap, waiting patiently for the train to stop swaying. She hated that the Underground Concourse was closed for renovations; that meant she _had_ to take the train if she wanted to get off the Terrace and hang with her friends.

**R**

Roxas, he was her best friend, they had met before they started kindergarten; their mothers worked for the same company. He was always the shy one, never one to jump head first into anything, he had to think everything through first. She smiled, he was just like her. While other kids their age jumped head first into everything, he didn't, he was more calm and patient, not rushing through the hurdles in front of him.

**S**

Struggle matches were the summer's big attraction within the town, nobody ever missed it. Everyone started talking about it the day after school let out, as that's when _Poster Duty_ always appeared on the Job Posting board. He usually got that job, anything to ride his skateboard. Sure, the tournament's preliminaries didn't start until August – July was always the month that everyone trained for the event. Their group always managed to make it through the preliminaries . . . but Seifer always owned them in the finals.

**T**

Twilight Town was an urban town with amazing landscape. The majority of the town was brown; that was a downside to being an urbanized, business orientated town. Market Square and the Tram Common areas dealt with business and the rush of it all. Sunset Plaza was another story. It remained untouched by business, perched high above the town. People came here to relax, it was slow paced and easy to loose track of time. Sunset Hill was the best, especially when the sunset hit it just right. It seemed to come alive, adding a lush colour to the scenery. You could see forever from there, from the beach in the east to the mansion to the west.

**U**

The Usual Spot – codename for their secret hangout. Hayner came across it one summer when the Displinary Committee kicked them out of the sandlot for loitering. The small alcove in the back alley fit the four of them perfectly, the fact that it was already slightly decorated – someone had left an old, beaten up couch and chair there. After adding some of their own decorations such as a dart board and a blanket draped over the opening, it became theirs.

**V**

V was for Vivi, one of the strangest kids in town – that is, after Fuujin, she was the epitome of strange. He would always shake her head at the kid, laughing slightly as Vivi tried to imitate Raijin. She would just roll her eyes at him, hitting him lightly and telling him that was mean. Their friends didn't know why they were so interested in Vivi . . . they were just so curious to know what was under that hat though!

**W**

Sitting atop of the Twilight Tower, Sea Salt ice cream in hand, one's mind tended to wander as the setting sun cast shadows over the town. Sometimes, he would continue to sit there after the sun went down, his ice cream long since gone, thinking about the wonders of the world. Looking out over the sleeping town, he wondered many things; where there other worlds out there? Would be ever get to visit them if there were more worlds?

**X**

Roxas always frowned as they sat in the waiting room – it was his least favourite place to be. She would just sit quietly beside him, biting her bottom lip to stop from lightly laughing. Honestly, they should just name a wing after him – he got enough X-Rays taken! He cast a glance at her, eyebrows raised as he saw her shoulders shaking as she tried not to laugh – this is what he got for jumping in between another of Hayner and Seifer's fights.

**Y**

She was always bright and cheerful, just like the sun that loomed over head. That was the nickname he decided to give her; _Yellow_. She raised her eyebrow at the comment, where had that idea come from? He laughed with a shrug, pointing to the bright yellow shirt she wore, a smiling sun imprinted on the front. She grinned as he explained it to her, she always brightened up their day, and no one could be depressed around her.

**Z**

Not wanting to be out done in the form of nicknames, she made up one for him too. She grinned as she told it to him, _Zany_; she resisted the urge to take on _Roxi_ at the end. He didn't understand what she meant; there was no logic to that name. She just smiled at him, clasping her hands in front of her, as she explained. '_Zany'_ meant '_comical in an endearing way_'. He always made her feel better; he brightened up her day, just like she did his.

-----


End file.
